


whizzer going down (whizzvin)

by ghettoblasterz



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, In Trousers - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Seizures, Smut, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, lol this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoblasterz/pseuds/ghettoblasterz
Summary: whizzer goes down on marvin for the first time and the latter's world changes. in trousers cast + mystery whizzer??





	whizzer going down (whizzvin)

**Author's Note:**

> again not my best but in trousers babey
> 
> chip zien's marvin ;)

"She's a bitch though, and you know it," Whizzer mumbled, shaking his head as his other's reaction proved to be certainly less than what he had hoped. "Some fucking wife- you don't even sleep in the same bed as her. You sleep with me."

There was a gusty breeze whirring through the room like a neat little clean-up crew between the pauses in their ridged conversation, bringing them back to reality whenever their brains began to boil. That was by far the best part about Whizzer's apartment; the back window provided a great view and an even greater deal of fresh air despite the location in downtown New York City.

Just two confused men, meeting in a rather scandalous fashion at Whizzer's apartment nearly every other night and doing the unspeakable. Morally wrong in nearly all ways. Unethical, most could argue.

Marvin, the curly-haired, obviously Jewish hick seated to the leftmost corner of the window, rolled his eyes. It was nearly his trademark by then. Something remotely inconveniencing occurs? There go the eyes again. To anybody else, it was pure fucking infuriating, but to Whizzer, it was more like a secret code. At least that meant Marvin was showing something. 

"Oh yeah?" Marvin said, growing defensive and irritable for the eighth time already that night. His seat, a swiveling desk chair he had pulled over, could hardly contain his anger. "At least she can cook."

"Marvin, you don't even like women! And if you don't like my fucking cooking, stop forcing me to cook for you!" Whizzer groaned. Marvin was a stubborn bitch, but Whizzer could shut him up if he put on enough of a show. He'd smack himself on the forehead, dragging his hand down his face slowly in the hopes that Marvin would finally notice his anguish. 

"Whaddya want me to do then, huh, Whizzer? Leave my wife and kid? Fucking starve?"

Another gust of wind blew through the space. It carried the elongated cries of neighbors outside in with them draped over its shoulders. They certainly weren't happy cries, either.

Whizzer, wriggling a little in the rightmost corner of loveseat he occupied, all in his lonesome, of course, (which he had turned towards the window a few months back for the sheer purpose of enjoying a cigarette without fogging up his home), shrugged.

"What do you want, Marvin?"

Marvin spun around in the stray desk chair sharply, his eyes suddenly energetic, but in a dangerous, scary sort of way. Like gazing into a forest fire rather than a family bonfire. "What do I want?" he laughed.

There came Marvin's "giddy seizure", also known as the most dangerous part of their night. Things neither of them had meant to say would shoot out of their mouths like a poisoned dart, slowly killing whoever it was they unfortunately managed to hit.

"Marvin, I'm telling you that-"

"What do I fucking want?" He was laughing uncontrollably now, although his glassy eyes were now masked by his palms as they aggressively wiped at the sockets, borderline poisonous themselves. "God... gee whiz, Whiz. If I knew what I fucking wanted, do you think we'd still be under wraps? Having this affair?"

"What? Marvin--are you...trying to say you wanna be with me...? Maybe...you just can't because of the legal complications of it all?"

"No, Whizzer Brown, that is in fact not what I'm trying to say," Marvin concluded any possible leads Whizzer had conjured in the tragic case of his somewhat insane boyfriend without any causes left to argue. Even the noises of blaring car horns outside couldn't drown out his sudden anger, his odd laughing fit that quite frankly petrified poor Whizzer each time it commenced. "I'm not trying to say anything. I just want it all, dammit! I want it all!"

I want it all! Marvin repeated the four words in another howl of laughter, this time aiming it directly for the gaping window. There was a quiet echo, despite the busyness of the city. I want it all. I want it all. I want it all.

"But... you love me, right?" Whizzer asked.

The voice he used, quiet and noticeably softer, could easily put a stop to Marvin's nightly fit. It always did. Something about its sweet melody made the craziness within their lives diminish, just for a short moment.

Marvin pursed his lips. Whizzer wouldn't dare.

"You're still the Marvin I fell in love with? The nice boy that held my hand in the park and called me his sweet? The one who- the one who asked if I wanted his telephone number?"

"I- of course, Whiz." Marvin paused, allowing the words to sink in and the tension to drop back to the depths of Hell as he began to regain his breath, which had slipped away from him some time in which he already could not remember. He turned to Whizzer to make sure he was listening intently, which he was. He did so however by staring deadpan out the window, into the night, or even beyond it, and not directly to him like he would have preferred. "Of course I love you. Things are just... things are a little bit complicated right now, that's it. I do love you, even if you are indiscreet at times."

Whizzer pursed his lips. Indiscreet. Wasn't that a gorgeous word? It was a word he wanted to scream from the rooftops and right in a journal over and over again until it looked foreign and had lost its definition. The very sound of it was simply enticing. The taste and the way it rolled off of his tongue even more so. "You are something else, my love," he sighed, laughing softly as the word swirled about his mind.

"Here's a question for you, my dear bruiser," Marvin started again, "why are you so sweet to me?"

There was suddenly a hint of a rich smell drifting through the window, meaning one of the neighbors was baking something. Something chocolatey.

Whizzer, noting the change in the air, replied, "I believe everything is deserving of love and sweetness. Even you, you damn weirdo. Also, I'm simply madly in love with you, even if I do get angry sometimes. I love you."

"Hm." Marvin glanced back out the window. There were children weaving between some of the hedges way down in the courtyard, screaming and giggling just like children do, until a woman who was presumably their mother rushed outside and told them to shut up and come to her, since it was rather late, after all. They complied, and Marvin's focus was yet again brought dreamily back to Whizzer.

The two were quite the unlikely pair. Best dressed and whatever Marvin was. Beauty and the beast. Horny and rich.

Marvin's hair was scraggly and wild almost always, but it was especially that day, looking more like a loose afro than anything else. He still couldn't dress for shit, either, yet Whizzer still managed to find the beauty in him. It bothered Marvin truly, more so than any other aspect about it. Let me be ugly, he'd think to himself, Stop letting me have no faults! But he did still have faults, which Whizzer did vocalize, only he did not listen to them. He never did, especially not that night.

And Whizzer himself always looked like a dream. Gelled back hair- Marvin adored it when a strand would curl the wrong way and drape over his forehead- and Whizzer was a light brunet, too. Everything about him could be described as light, airy, almost angel like. And man, was he toned. Not too muscular that he couldn't bottom without Marvin feeling jealous, but enough to belong in a few men's magazines for sure. But he never would model for such provocative tabloids, anyways. He didn't want to belong to anybody except for Marvin, although, on the occasion and only after a few drinks, he'd do things he certainly shouldn't have with a few men not in Marvin's picture.

Whizzer eventually turned to meet the stare, discreetly beckoning Marvin closer to him with a wave of his pointer finger. Of course, Marvin couldn't dare resist, and defeatedly hobbled off of the chair, falling lazily onto the loveseat and snuggling into Whizzer's side. Things became serene. Scarily calm.

The tight denim jacket the taller bore served as a well enough pillow over his chest, and his thigh seemed the perfect place for Marvin's hand to rub absentmindedly.

"There you are, angel," Whizzer sighed, wrapping an arm around the smaller body beside him and settling a hand within the jungle of curls atop his head. He himself loved the cuddles. Spare the sex, and even the fighting, it was nearly his favorite aspect of the affair. "Can you light my cigarette, please?"

His free hand had reached for the end table beside him, feeling for a cigarette and lighter he knew he'd left there earlier in the day. After eventually finding it, he pressed the thin stick between his perfect lips and passed the lighter, stark white like a December snowstorm, to Marvin. He silently did the task, watching intently as the tip burst into a short spur of flames as the tobacco finally caught, and Whizzer shot smoke into the air.

"Can we share?" Marvin mumbled.

Like he always did, Whizzer nodded. He was even so kind as to hold the cigarette for him as he placed it between Marvin's lips, who was desperately trying to compose himself just a little from their previous conversation. It was a little too kind, anyways, but he didn't even try to voice such thoughts.

"Are you gonna be alright, baby?" Whizzer asked, quietly resting his hand in his boyfriend's hair. It was warm, and sure as hell comforting. Marvin, snuggled up against Whizzer's chest, which was possibly the only warmth left in his life, shrugged, slowly beginning to shake his head "no". 

Everything was cold to Marvin except for Whizzer's own sleek body. He was perpetually chilled to the bone every day until his baby would inevitably take him in his arms again. They'd yell, they'd share a cigarette, and then they'd forget. Just like they always did.

Marvin bit his lip. He was trying to look out the window and lose himself in some unknown world, and hopefully forget about his reality, but all he could see was their reflection, that damned still of a world he knew he could never have.

Marvin and Whizzer. Whizzer and Marvin. It was a strangely beautiful sight, but, goddamn, was it a sad one, too.

"Marvin, baby," Whizzer said, fishing the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbing the filter against the nearby ashtray to the older's dismay, "let me take care of you."

"Please. If there's anything I need right now, it's Whizzer Brown," Marvin laughed. He laughed, yet he still felt a little hollow as he began to speak. It was like there was a black void resting in his chest, slowly sucking his essence into itself and leaving him as nothing but a shell.

The smell of cigarettes was a little overwhelming, but was out of Marvin's notice as the younger turned down and began to kiss him, working his tongue into his mouth. It was quite gradual, just the way that they both liked it. Marvin whined a little at the sweet sensation, leaning backwards while his boyfriend held him up by the hand still threaded through his hair. 

While Marvin was blissfully distracted, Whizzer's free hand skated down between them, grabbing softly between his lover's legs and provoking a quiet moan and a slight twitch from him. If Heaven was a feeling, this would most definitely be it. The only word to describe the way Whizzer would touch him was nirvana. Pure, unadulterated nirvana.

"Please, Whizzer," Marvin huffed quietly against his lips, but was cut short by the younger pulling his bottom lip with his teeth. He released it with a silent pop, before his tongue began to work around Marvin's again, not so much as even trying to give his lover a vocal answer.

Without Marvin even noticing, Whizzer shifted them to the left so that Marvin was lazily draped against the arm of the couch and Whizzer could do as he pleased with him. 

The world had long vanished, now no more than a fantasy, although if Marvin were more alert he would've most definitely felt the ghostly eyes watching them from outside.

Marvin's red and white striped shirt slowly began to unbutton with confident guidance from Whizzer's hands, exposing his softer stomach to the cold night air. Usually, they didn't do it like this. Marvin was always in control, taking care of a rather needy Whizzer in exchange for food and the occasional dose of love, possibly even for a place to sleep that night. But, that night, he certainly wasn't complaining. He himself was confident that Whizzer would help him get back onto his feet, to pull himself back together as if he'd ever been whole in the first place, and to find himself for the night; possibly even make a few good decisions. All with the help of his smoke-tainted tongue, his perfect lips, which could curl around his even smile with such ease it made Marvin melt, and the well-thought-out touch of his warm, fuzzy hands. Not to mention what he hid beneath his jeans, too.

Whizzer pulled Marvin upright for a moment to remove his shirt from his arms, which was only a latter constriction. As he did so, all Marvin could bring himself to do was stare into his clean-shaven lover's face. And, to his liking, Whizzer stared right back. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before finally noticing the speckles of loving stars that dotted Marvin's deep brown eyes. He involuntarily flashed Marvin a breathless smile. The shirt was then discarded, before Whizzer quickly turned away to work on his jeans.

Marvin hardly noticed he was naked until- well, until he noticed. In some sort of masterful, rather erotic fashion, Whizzer had slid his denim jeans and boxers down his slim legs, bringing them to a new, temporary home; the beige carpeting of his floor. Regardless, only after Whizzer peeled off his own jacket and shirt did any action further.

Marvin was already starstruck. He stared up at the dusty white ceiling, which was coated with cobwebs and whatever else was small and slightly disconcerning, with a completely blank expression across his face. Although too strung out to actually notice anything about it, this would typically worry him, since he knew his secret boyfriend was definitely a very type-A man.

That was when the empty sensation flooding him was interrupted. He quite literally jolted out of his spacey state. Whizzer had spat onto his length suddenly enough that they both shivered, rubbing his hand along it before slowly beginning to take his tip into his mouth. Marvin nearly died away on the spot.

A miraculous shock of pleasure rocked through him from the groin up, startling out an embarrassing whine from the depths of what he thought was just his mind. It was completely unreal. The way Whizzer nearly laughed around him, moaning softly to send quiet vibrations through his exhausted body was unreal, in specifics. 

Also, it could stand to be added that Whizzer gave what was certainly the best blowjobs Marvin had ever had, and he gave his all each and every time he had the chance. 

Whizzer would run his hand up Marvin's shaft while sucking on the tip like it were a lollipop. The neat swirling of his tongue and even the way he sucked in his cheeks were simply mesmerizing; nothing less than that, but possibly more. And, when Marvin did collect himself enough to look down, he was met with Whizzer's bright, puppy dog eyes, which harbored some unmistakable innocence that Marvin just could not contain himself looking at.

"Whizzer," he said, gripping onto the side of the couch for dear life with a loud groan.

Sliding the length out of his mouth, which was of course already leaking, since Marvin was an impatient man both mentally and physically, Whizzer simply shook his head. "Shh, I told you I'd take care of you," he said, his throat clogged a little with a reminder of what he was even doing. He brought the length against his cheek, kissing it softly up and down with a giggle.

Without another word uttered, he took Marvin into his mouth yet again, this time humming quietly and completely removing his hand, taking his entire cock with each go. He repeated it over and over again until Marvin was nearly shaking, pushing his head down his shaft with his own hand and occasionally allowing his hips to buck upward when Whizzer made just the right move. 

The not-so-subdued yells of children outside had long ended, and thankfully so, since kids screaming was hardly something to yearn for whilst getting one's dick sucked.

The duo wouldn't have noticed it anyhow. As if on autopilot, Marvin could only groan, holding Whizzer's head against his hips and periodically moving them forward for his personal gain. 

The parched but delighted choking noise Whizzer made each time was far more than satisfactory. 

Marvin finally pulled Whizzer off only when he suddenly swatted at his thigh, pushing back against the edge of the loveseat. He then gasped, loudly trying to regain his breath, while Marvin began to eye the runner of pre-cum connecting his tip to his lover's pink lower lip.

"Take off your jeans, Whiz," Marvin mumbled after a moment, trying to stand up but struggling to regain his footing and instead staggering like a fawn.

"You're up for it?" Whizzer, who had obediently started to relieve the pressure in his nether regions as demanded, asked with a quiet cock of his head.

Marvin nodded. Unfortunately, he didn't appear as confident as he would've liked, since he was literally holding himself up with the help of the backing of the loveseat, but Whizzer thankfully could still interpret the message. Whizzer did so, quietly laying against the other arm of the couch and spreading his now bare legs ever so slightly, in clear anticipation as to when Marvin would decide to make him whole for the night. He had since begun touching himself, groaning softly whenever he hit a sweet spot, which was quite often for a man who liked to focus on others first. 

Already, his mind was replaying the dirty scene of him kneeling between his helpless lover's parted legs and going down, temporarily curing his dangerous disease of indecisiveness and longing, which showed symptoms whenever not simply being masked by pleasure.

"Oh, Whizzer Brown," Marvin muttered dreamily, shaking his head as he sized up the boy laying atop the loveseat, "you're all I want, and all I'll ever want."

But Whizzer could only whine in response, since his hand was simply working far too well. The two other moves he could manage were a quick bite of his lip and an even quicker nod of his head, which he demonstrated to his nearing lover simultaneously. Bite, nod, whine. A vicious but enticing cycle.

Before Whizzer really even knew it, Marvin was on top of him, lining up his own throbbing self with the younger's entrance and praying that God would simply look away.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you, eh?" Marvin grinned. Since he was already fairly slick with Whizzer's spit, he began to push in, giggling a little at the profound sensation, and also Whizzer's equally as large reaction. 

Without much further ado, he pushed all the way in, staying in place for a moment to take one last look at his sweet before he was entirely fucked out. The rapid movement of Whizzer's hand had slowed to a near stop; he was always more patient than Marvin when it came to this sort of thing. He had already shut his tired eyes and tilted his head to the side, facing the back of the loveseat. It was adorable, and God, how it turned Marvin the hell on.

They continued on slowly for a few more minutes, easing into it and taking a much more relaxing route than would typically be expected, before Marvin began to feel strange again. It was an almost tingly feeling that was all too familiar to him nowadays. Thankfully for him, Whizzer was too busy groaning into his arm to notice as he began to giggle again.

Another giddy seizure.

His mind was running rampant. It covered everything even remotely gracing his thoughts and more, allowing his body to almost go on autopilot again as he continued to fuck into Whizzer, gradually beginning to pick up the pace.

Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer,

He couldn't stop. The name repeated itself in his brain, provoking another laugh as his hips suddenly bucked forward, stretching out the bottom again.

Moaning softly, Whizzer still seemed not bothered by the strange act, especially since it was frequently occurring, with them now meeting nightly and all. Besides, the repetitive shocks of pure ecstasy that rocked Whizzer each time Marvin rammed into his prostate was much more distracting than whatever psychopathic tendancies his boyfriend just so happened to carry.

Then, voices of Trina, and even a few women he hadn't thought about since high school began to speak to Marvin. Of course, they weren't really speaking- Marvin hadn't spoken to almost any of them in years- but his subconscious still remembered their voices as if he had received his high school diploma just the day prior.

Whizzer, whizzer, whizzer, whizzer,

"Cut it out," Marvin mumbled to himself, laughing again, "fucking cut it out!" He hated their voices. Hated hated hated. They distracted him from having his sweet.

His movements began to speed up again, the intensity of Whizzer's moans trailing right along with it. Intensity itself was rising. There was an audible noise of skin against skin now, shaking through the air absentmindedly and with an obscene hint of carelessness, considering that their window was still wide open.

"Oh my God," Whizzer said. He seethed through his clenched teeth, choking around his words as Marvin continued to use him. A strangely overwhelmed sound emitted from the back of his throat with each thrust; it sounded pained, yet in a pleasurable, overstimulated way. It felt so, so damn good. He was remembering why he liked men so much in the first place.

Marvin couldn't help but giggle again. "Say my name," he demanded, an evil laugh escaping him as he suddenly gripped onto Whizzer's thigh, "say my fucking name."

"Please, Marvin- oh, fuck...!" He tensed, grabbing onto the couch with one hand and onto his flushed cock with the other, helping to get himself off as Marvin too began to reach his peak. The pleasure was simply too much; at that point, Whizzer was surprised he'd lasted longer than ten seconds.

It didn't take him much longer after that to cum, crying out weakly and falling limp against the arm of the loveseat. He was so numb and exhausted, he didn't mind Marvin continuing to thrust into him, especially since he knew he'd be receiving another amazing sensation as soon as his lover finished. 

The sight of Whizzer's pale skin, now dew-dropped with sweat and red from the heat between them, only drove Marvin closer to the edge and plastered an almost evil grin across his face. He slammed into the younger one last time, pulling him down onto his length by his legs as he himself nearly screamed with pleasure. Not even a moment later, Whizzer shuttered as he was filled with something of a far different state. It rocked him to the very core and beyond. Like hell if he didn't enjoy it, too.

"Fuck," Marvin seethed, simply because his mind couldn't wrap around any other words in the rush of the moment. "Holy fucking shit."

There was silence for a few moments, while Marvin pushed into Whizzer a few last times so that the younger would be forced to feel what he'd done to him. Whizzer certainly felt it. The warm, slightly sticky feeling of a weird liquid inside of him- the inside was the weirdest part of it all. He enjoyed it, definitely, too; in his eyes, there was no greater pleasure during sex than being at least mentally claimed by his partner in the end. Also, he remembered how great it made Marvin feel to dominate him, for that could be his only self esteem booster he'd received all day. 

If Marvin liked it, he'd just have to like it.

"That was... that was amazing. I think I like when we do it slow," Whizzer said after a minute or two, laughing dryly and rubbing at his tired eyes, his fists balled feebly. He had begun to sit up as soon as Marvin eventually did pull out, hoisting himself up with the back of the couch and the side of the arm with a stout grunt. "Come here, Marvie, sit in my lap."

Marvin smiled. "What am I supposed to do, say no?"

They ended the night with Marvin straddling Whizzer's hips in another lazy sort of nirvana, which took place in a managerie of ways. 

Whizzer's arms were draped over his shoulders as they sloppily kissed, mumbling sweet nothings against each other's bruising lips in a periodic sort of fashion. Eventually, the grandfather clock in the living room began to sing. It was officially the next day, 12AM.

"I'll make you mine forever someday," Marvin sighed, both of them ignoring the blaring clock as his lover began to quietly suck on the side of his neck, "I promise. I'm in love with you."

Whizzer paused. His straight teeth brushed against the older's shoulder as he burst into a grin and laughed. "I'm already yours, baby."

"Then I'll be yours forever."

"Please." Whizzer resumed working on the tantalizing bruises along Marvin's collarbone, an impressive exhibit indeed, before another thought popped into his head. "Maybe we should close the window now, shit."

"Hm. Is it bad that I noticed it earlier and didn't say anything? I kinda like the idea of people watching us fuck from way out there. I think it's exciting."

Shaking his head, Whizzer ran another hand through Marvin's obscenely prominent curls, fluffing them a little to suit his own liking. "What am I gonna do with you, Marvin?" he asked. A smile so strong had cursed his lips that he could hardly get the words out any longer.

"Love me," Marvin declared. As another gust of wind blew in more damp air, he leaned forward, placing another stout kiss against Whizzer's lips.

"I think that could be arranged."


End file.
